


Caught Out

by Oshun



Category: Swordspoint Series - Ellen Kushner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble about Richard and Alec that popped into my head: Alec talks too much and Richard almost listens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Out

“Are you even listening to me?” Alec snapped.

Richard stopped his practice and gave Alec what he hoped was a mollifying smile. In fact, he had been listening to Alec, with great pleasure. Perhaps he'd not grasped all of the words, but certainly his cadence and tone. He still hadn’t figured out exactly what it was about Alec’s voice he found so appealing, maybe the incongruity of his accent coupled with his total disdain and irreverent disregard for all that it implied.

”Of course, I’m listening.”

“Fine. If you were really listening then tell me what I said.”


End file.
